In Thirteen Hours Time
by Robo Raver
Summary: Ummmm... Kiyo Alantie, a 5th year hufflepuff, has suffered from some major head trauma and must learn the wizarding ways in thirteen hours time. OC.


Apple-hued eyes softly fluttered closed as the badger's creamy hand reached down to drowsily tug on the bathroom door. His long, delicate fingers clasped the chilly knob as he tugged to let himself in the room. Normally, Kiyo would have made the trip to the bathrooms farthest from the hufflepuff commonrooms. It was a lot more private there and he didn't like to have other people in the room when he bathed. But today his body was drained from a long day of stress and schoolwork. The badger had been overworked for the past few weeks, but he never once opened his mouth to complain. One of the few traits hufflepuffs had to themselves was to be a hard-worker, and Kiyo was usually a crowning example of how a stereotypical hufflpuff should act. Tucked in a ball of assorted black and golden fabric under his other arm was the boy's pajamas. Small pouted lips transformed quickly into a meager grin as he examined the abandoned room. He was alone! What a lucky break! His sage eyes sparkling in delight, the hufflepuff toddled groggily upon the white tiles to the west side of the bathroom, where the showers could be found.

Upon reaching his destination, the hufflepuff set down the pile of clothes he was carrying on a nearby sink. Extending an arm into a shower, he twisted the handle to let the warm water begin to run before he entered. Kiyo moved back and forth to the rhythmic patter of the sudden fall of the water with languid sways. The badger had always loved water. There was something so divine and beautiful about all forms of it. How it could cleanse, the way it smelt, the touch of it against his skin. There was nothing about water he didn't enjoy! Except, well, the fact you could drown in it. Lazily, the boy pulled himself out of the trance the lullaby of the shower put him in. He had yet another big day ahead of him and needed to get some sleep.

Lips sweetened from cakes and tea opened wide to let out a rather loud yawn. The boy raised two fists above his head in an exaggerated stretch before he continued his ritual before he begun to wash himself. His rosy cheeks indented slightly with two puerile dimples as he grinned, already imagining the warm water flowering past his face. These simple, boyish pleasures (like showering and sleeping in a warm bed) were the icing on the cupcake of his day. This badger had learned to love everything he came in contact with at school. Even all the teachers! Kiyo had grown to have a somewhat filial respect for even the scariest of teachers at Hogwarts. The canary child of innocence's heart was as big as the black lake was deep!

One by one, the badger began to pull clothes from his body until everything he was wearing was in an organized pile next to his pajamas. Feeling the chilled air of the boy's bathroom against his naked flesh, he quickly rushed into the stall where he had already started the water. Ooh, sweet paradise. Steaming hot water poured over the hufflepuffs lean frame. He lowered his head in obedience to the pounding falls and allowed his creamy mop to be drenched by the oncoming rain.

A voice?

Not unlike a badger peeking out of its den, the hufflepuff opened the curtain slightly to slip his head through the shower stall. The hufflepuff's heart skipped a beat as he saw the new member of the bathroom zoom through the bathroom, floating right through the wall.

A GHOST!

Terror filled his body as he saw the horrible monster (Kiyo had always had a rather large fear of the ghosts at hogwarts). His body began to move without his brains permission, trying to jump backwards to hide deep in the small shower.

It only took a few moments before the badger was sent tumbling to the ground, slipping on a bar of soap as he landed his hop. His neck snapped backwards, crashing into the shower wall with a painful crack.

Everything slowed down, his eyelids setting in defeat. He could hardly feel his numbing body begin to drop down to the floor. The badgers long, creamy legs pushing themselves outside the curtain. Body half-slumped in an uncomfortable position against the shower wall, the badger looked like a rag doll under the piping water. Once blushing cheeks were beginning to drain their pink glow, candy cloud lips opened softly in vulnerability. But who could possibly find him now?!


End file.
